mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prince12
Prince12's Talk Page Welcome 2 Prince12's Talk Page! If you need anything, just ask me, Blanky, Dentface, or the other admins. If you are new here at My Sims Wiki, and want a pic of your sim, just ask Blanky 2 make you one on her PC game. If you want a Word Bubble or My Sims Agents icon, just Googleybear to make you one. If you want some help on changing your avatar or using your pic of your sim on anyone's Talk Page, just ask me. You can also ask Leaf for help with something, but then again, that might not be the best idea.... Just ask whoever you want help from. If you are not new 2 this place, you can just leave messages saying "Hi Prince" or What's up, Jeffrey". Just type whatever you want here! But I will be watching what you guys are all typing on this Talk Page. By the way, just leave a signature when you need anything so I know who it is. Good Luck! ---Prince12 You got the moo-oooo-ooooves like Jagger! }} HIYA! }} You wanna doughnut? wat u doing? }} }} }} ERROR! ERROR! MUST SHUT DOWN! }} }} I can't think of a good title..... }} Just like normal I guess, add you tag and then tag someone else. Potterfan1997 22:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Think so :) Potterfan1997 22:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) After reading your message to Iona, I'd like to inform you that VOUS is French of you. [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 21:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) CHOCOLATE BARS, EVIL THINGS..... }} Wanna chat? Hi. Im bored. Wanna meet in the chat room? I'm also being lazy. MC Cindy I don't have nits, just bugs in my hair! }} }} Gold and Silver! Umm... prince, it's me Zain in one of my Millard High OC Accounts Good luck! Just stay focused and try not to worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll do fine. Petzfan 21:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Petzfan Flowers of Popcorn! }} OHMIGOSH! Hi! HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE SO RIGHT ABOUT ME! I AM VERY RANDOM AND I DOOOO LOOOOOOOVVVE TO PARTAY! WOOT WOOT! Oh and i do have a question...DO YOU LOVE ANIMALS?! :D Oh yeah sure...I'M SO SORRY! I MADE A MISTAKE AND OHMIGOSH AHAHAAAAHHHH!! *leaps into the air like a frolicking mongoose* ~WeiRD lil' BoY Conjuction Function }} Whoa 20% Off = 20% Cooler I LIED! Here is the picture I drew of me. TADA! What do you think? .}} Happy Wiki-versary!! Well, not really one billionth... Okay, like, SECOND. Same thing. *slapped* JK, JK. I kid. Even though i stink at it. Anyway, I know things haven't been too "happy" for you lately... But here's to a better future for the rest of the year! Remember, I'm always here to listen to any problems you may be having... I'm still your friend! :D Oh! I know you've been having trouble with talk pages, but we should really revive the FireBolt RP! We have a group on Skype, right? Unless the Ubuntu version lets you type okay... Anyways... You don't have to reply to this on my Talk page. You can reply to me on Skype! Well, you know... Unless Ubuntu lets you do it fine... . Okay, I'm done yapping.... |time = Limited2gal (talk) 15:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) }} Baked Radishes Tags: Shooting, Cute, Animals, Violently, With, Laser, Guns, And, Whatnot Are you OK?}} Hi }} Weegee Power 'Sup Man Hey, name's Aero. U left me a message, and I checked out ur profile; it's awesome and we have a lot in common. I hope we could be buddies. And I need help creating a word bubble. Dragon Tamer 45 (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC)